Years of Hope
by Mrs. Ishtar
Summary: Its right after bc and Yami no Malik is gone and Malik's back. Its sad and kinda depressing.Its not that bad and there is going to be more chapters up just wait
1. Tears

Years of Hope  
  
Mrs. Ishtar: Its sad very sad. It's after battle city w/ Malik and he's hurt I love that part so much well I hope u enjoy it and please review if u want.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 1 Tears  
  
Malik looked at his feet. They were blurry. He was slumped over a bit trying to stay standing, but his vision got better sort of. All he remembers was that room of darkness. He felt like he was going to be sick, sick to his stomach. All he could remember was the room. Oh how he hated that room. So much darkness never ending. Ever he thought that would be his life forever in that vast pool of black. He hated black. He hated dark. Then he couldn't hold him self up any more. He fell to the ground, The ground was cold. Like medal. He somewhat new where he was on the Blimp. His head hurt it-hurt a lot. He rubbed it but it only hurt more. He couldn't here anything only something ever now. He just heard echoes. He couldn't see that much either only what was in front of him. He looked down at his hands. The were bony like his skin was pulled. He noticed something was in his hand. The Sennin rod was in his hand. Then he remembered his Yami.  
  
'Where was he' he asked him self, his head still spinning. He must have stood up to fast cause he met the cold ground again. He some what heard a voice. 'Who is it?' Malik asked himself again, 'is it him please don't let it be him please'. He got up again this time managing to stand. His eyes where almost focused. 'Am I dead?' he said still trying to listen to the voice. He some what saw the out line of Kiaba and Yami but wasn't for sure. He thought it was Kiaba b/c he was the tallest but it could be Rishid. He heard his name being called. Couldn't tell who it was though.  
  
"Malik please Malik are you ok?" said the voice, it was a soft voice.  
  
'Probably Isis' he said to himself. Isis was still there. She came running to him. He tried to look up but went to fast. He felt her trying to hold him up but he was to heavy they both fell. "Isis" Malik said in a voice that was hard to even here. He flinched to her touch. He tried to get away but he had no energy left in him. He gave up trying to get away and rested in her arms. He looked up and tried the make out her face but it was still blurry. He felt her tears drop on his hot face. He started to say something but he coughed it out, "Isis I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what every my Yami did. I couldn't control him. I couldn't break free" he had said too much and started to cough even worse. He cough to much and he was all ready exhausted from the duel w/ Yami even though malik wasn't there when they were dueling, Yami no Malik was using Malik's body and used up all his energy. His body was to stressed and it gave out on him he stop coughing and passed out. Limp in Isis arms He struggled to stay alive. Isis looked at him and began crying even harder.  
  
"Malik I couldn't never blame you never." Holding him tight they were apart for so long she was just happy to see him alive no less. She felt his head and it was hot and noticed that he was pale. "RISHID HELP PLEASE" she yelled to him in fright that her baby bro might die. The others were standing around watching them and wandering if Yami no Malik was still there. Yami knew he was gone. He noticed everyone was a little leery of Malik well mostly for Yami no Malik.  
  
"Yami no Malik is gone, we need not worry for him and it seems Malik is fighting to hang on to his life we need to get him to the infirmary." Yami said very calm and stern to every one. "Isis" leaning down to her, "yr Brother will be fine." He said smiling.  
  
"All I want is to talk to him once more. I want to tell him that I love him that's all" Crying even harder.  
  
Rishid coming over and picking the almost Dead Egyptian boy up " Isis we must get him to the infirmary now lets go" he said walking away w/ Isis still crying. Rishid took the exhausted Malik to the balloons Infirmary.  
  
Kiaba had noticed and went to get her and directed her to the infirmary. The night was late and every one was tired from the day and they went to there rooms but Isis stayed in the infirmary waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out and tell her that her baby Bro was ok.  
  
***********  
  
Well hope u liked it it's a work in progress. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm new at this so you know. 


	2. Tears of Blood

Hey it's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. For some reason I had fun writing. Its sad and a little blood.  
  
Years of Hope  
  
Chapter 2 Tears of Blood  
  
Malik looked around he couldn't figure out were he was all he remember was he was dueling the Pharaoh well Yami no malik was any way. Yes the Pharaoh, Yugi had defeated his Yami. But he's in a dark damp room now.  
  
' Where am I' he said to himself. All he remembered was on the floor looking up at Isis. Isis was screaming at Malik but he didn't under stand what she was saying, nothing of it. All he saw was her mouth moving and then.Darkness.  
  
Malik woke up in this dark damp room w/ one light, which was just one torch. He tried to get up it was painful, it felt like a thousand knives went through his body. He was still exhausted from what ever his Yami did. But he did manage to get up. He looked around there were hieroglyphics on the wall but of course it look a thousand years old. He thought for a while.  
  
'Maybe my soul room no it can't be its not dark' He question the room. Suddenly he heard voices chanting. All Malik could hear were voices. Nothing but voices, well. just one voice. That terrible chanting. He knew immediately who it was. It was him, the one who hurt Malik more than anyone. The one who beat him cursed him hated him. He knew it had to be him. He wouldn't shut up and Malik couldn't make him. Malik just wanted to get rid of him. Nothing or anything could do it but maybe.maybe he could. Yes now Malik remembered Pharaoh was the one who did it he tried to get rid of him. But He's still here. He thought that Pharaoh had killed him but he's still here.  
  
' Why is he still here' Malik thought to himself. 'What could he possible want. Why can't he just leave me alone.' He said listing to the frightening voice.  
  
Suddenly a man cloaked in black appeared. He looked like the reaper, Dark and so full of death. He knew who it was who else could it be. Then he took of his hood. It was Yami no Malik just as Malik feared. Malik back up to the wall and wouldn't move then Yami no Malik started to come closer. He still had that smile on his face. Oh how Malik hated that smile it ment that something was about to get killed in this case him.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to wake up." Yami no Malik still coming closer still smiling." You thought you could get rid of me Pharaoh might have banished me but you can't get rid of me I'll always be hear. I'll always be near." He sneered at the youth. Yami no Malik starting to laugh. "You can't you'll always look for blood." grabbing Malik by his hair. " And you'll find it some where about me. Blood, death, hatred, anger that's all u gave me. That's the only memories that u gave me" Yami no Malik holding tighter. Then laughed. He grabbed Malik's face and held up his chin "What's wrong you can't talk to me its no fun if I can hear you scream in fear." Yami no Malik laughing now even harder. Tears coming but he still had the face on him that told Yami no Malik that he was frightened.  
  
Then Malik look up at Yami no Malik. He said to the insane Yami " No.. please no.go away. I don't want.. GO AWAY!!!!" Malik screamed trying to get him self free. Tears came down harder and faster. He couldn't keep them from coming. Then he remembered he had his rod. He reached around feeling for the Sennen rod. He found it and grabbed his rod he held it tight and then raised it up cutting his darker half. Yami no Malik let go and grabbed his wrest which blood was coming from. Blood crimson red dripping as he turned, smiled and laughed.  
  
" See I told you, you can't help it you have a thirst for blood. That's all you have is blood that's all you want" Yami no Malik smiled a licked the blood before it drop to the ground. " You'll never have enough of it. You thirst for it all the time " Yami no Malik grab the youth by the shirt and flung him to the ground knocking the breath out of him. Malik gasping for air. Trying to get up. Pain threw every bone, vein, and muscles. Yami no Malik cocked his head to one said and laugh and gave a few final words to his crying little weak hikari "I'll be back, you will need me and I'll be there. I'll Be there for you when you thirst for more Blood." And w/ that he was gone. Just as fast as he had come.  
  
Malik climbed to his feet and managed to get to one of the walls and leaned against it. He fell to the ground and looked around blood everywhere. Then he screamed out loud thinking his Yami was listening "NO.I don't need you I DON'T. I don't.no don't come back I HATE YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME I Don't WANT MORE BLOOD" Malik look to his rod there was blood on it and he thought of what Yami no Malik said. 'You will always look for blood.' He flung his rod across the dark room he sat there on his knees a cried he grit teeth and pounded the floor in rage, blood all over the floor and all over him. He felt sick he hater this room. " I don't need you I don't" he lay down on the floor, the bloody floor and fell asleep again. Off in a dream where his life made since  
  
*****  
  
Please review my story there short but a lot of chapters THANKS 


	3. Relief from sadness

The third chapter is up. I hope u like the story so far. This is still my first at a REAL story soon yeah. Oh and sr if the last chapter didn't make sense it was like malik was in his soul room but so was Yami no malik.ok thank you though. Please review if u want *skips*  
  
Years of Hope  
  
Chapter3 Relief  
  
Malik jerked his head back in forth and he broke the silence by yelling out 'no' at the top of his lungs. He looked around the room he was in, he was in a bed. A kinda sad looking room. He started to rub his head. It still was a little sore. He wiped away his tears then he remembered his dream. He still was crying he couldn't stop. He heard someone coming. The footsteps were light but it was coming from down the hall. He wept away the tears, he had finally stopped crying. He was still weak he could hardly set up w/o being in pain. Again he remembered the Pharaoh and when he was dueling him well Yami no Malik was any way. He looked around the room again it was sad looking. It was a hospital room. The footsteps were almost to the door. He tried to stay sitting up but the pain was too strong so he laid back down. The steps were at the door and the handle turned. The door open Isis walked.  
  
She must have not noticed her brother awake cause she made no reaction. She stared to clean the area around the door. Malik noticed she didn't see him awake. He watched for a minute. He looked at her a noticed that she was sad. Their brother and sister they feel each other. He tried sitting up again. He tried to take but he notice there was an air mask on him.  
  
'Oh well it probably needs to be there' he said to himself. He watched her a little more and finally spoke.  
  
"Isis are u okay?" He said somewhat quite but load enough that Isis heard him and dropped everything in her arms.  
  
"MALIK!!!!!!" she screamed and swung around and run to his bedside. "Your awake win did you.How long.when." she stumbled over her words and was frantic. "Malik are you okay?" she was still screaming.  
  
" Isis where am I?" He said not answering any of her questions.  
  
Isis didn't care whether if he answered or not she was just relieved that he was alive. She just looked at him and bursted into tears. Malik was a little surprised at seeing his sister cry. "Isis please don't cry I'm fine." Trying to smile but the stupid air mask was there. "Please don't cry I can't stand for you to cry any more." At that he started to cry himself but the weren't heavy tears. Isis saw that he was crying and just looked at him. Isis stood up and sat on the bed and embraced him. She held him close and tight like when they were little and there was a storm Malik as always scared of storms. He would always want to climb in bed w/ his big sister. They sat there for about 2 or 3 minutes.  
  
Malik broke the silenced when he pulled away. "Isis I'm sorry." He said trying to lay back down. "I'm sorry for what I did. For what he did." He started to cry again. He hated to let Isis see him crying he hated so much. He turned away so that she really couldn't see his face,  
  
Isis put a warm hearted smile are her face. " Malik never think that what he did was your fault. He was the one that did those terrible things not you. You're my little brother I know you," she said while brushing his clean platinum blonde hair out of his face, "And I love you Malik." He looked at her somewhat surprised and somewhat dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react. He hadn't counted the years that had gone by since he heard those words.  
  
'She loves me' he thought to himself. He was still surprised.  
  
Isis new he was surprised. "Never think I wouldn't love you. I was afraid I might lose you. I wouldn't know what to do. You are the only brother I have." She wiped his tears from his cheeks and got up. "I'll get the doctor. He needs to see who you are doing." She turned and walked to the door.  
  
"ISIS waits." He said almost shouting. He was still to weak to do much let alone try to raise his voice. "Isis.I love you to.. sis." he said w/ a half smile. She smiled and went to go get the doctor.  
  
Malik was still a little shocked. He sat there for about 3 minutes then remembered his dream. 'What did that mean?' he said to himself. ' It was so real, its was like I was really back in my soul room. Maybe I was.' He pondered. He couldn't believe that his Yami was still there. ' No Yami no Yugi killed him he had to of. That's the only way that I'm even here' he said over and over in his thoughts.  
  
He was going over the dream in his mind over everything that his Insane Yami did, said. He remembered one thing his Yami did say. "You'll never have enough of it. You thirst for it all the time." He remembered that part well.  
  
' Thirst for it I want nothing more to do w/ killing, blood, death.' He said in his mind. E couldn't believe that he could have said that.  
  
Then he remembered what else his Crazed Yami said, "I'll be back, you will need me and I'll be there. I'll be there for you when you thirst for more Blood." That rang in his mind over and over again.  
  
" What coming back he can't. He's gone he has to be gone!!!" He yelled out not knowing he yelled. "If he comes back who's going to stop him? Pharaoh tried. If the Pharaoh couldn't who could?" he said think of a way.  
  
' He can't be back' Malik assured himself. He laid back down thinking of his Yami's returning. He laid there for a while thinking on it. He watched the clock 10 minutes went bye. He yawned and then fell back asleep.  
  
**********  
  
WOW 3 Chapter I hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I'm writing it. Will Yami no Malik come back or not. Was Malik's dream real? Found out in the nexted chapter. Love cliffhangers don't you MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAH*random coke bottle hits her * ouch ok PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING 


	4. Talking

Hey it's the fourth chapter runs around in happiness its up I'm so happy. Thank u for review I'm so thankful that you take time to do that. Plus I think it helps to have them on yr story. It makes people want to read. Thanks you VERY MUCH I'm off to write the 4th chapter *skips off*  
  
Years of hope  
  
Chapter 4: Talking  
  
Isis Walked out of the Malik's hospital room. She was still worried for malik. The doctor said he was still emotionally exhausted. She was still afraid of what might happen. She didn't want to leave Malik for long she had just stepped out to get something to eat. 'I want something sweet pomegranate maybe.' she thought to her self just for a moment forgetting Malik. She was walking along and was hit by Mokuba.  
  
" SORRY ISIS!" the energetic boy said smiling while running from something. Isis smiled back and waved.  
  
' Wonder what's wrong with him?' she said smiling and continued walking. Suddenly Jounouchi ran by holding his fist up.  
  
"MOKUBA YOUR DEAD BRING THAT BACK!" Jounouchi still running. HE was cut of by Mokuba's big bro, actually he ran right into Kiaba. Kiaba didn't move of course but Jounouchi fell to the ground. "AHH Kiaba your stupid little bro.." At that time Kiaba didn't let Jounouchi finish what he was about to say and picked him up off the ground with the most annoyed look.  
  
Kiaba had the look that say ' I'm a big shot executive don't do what I want Die'. He often had the look on when Jounouchi was around, or just whenever someone was on his nerves. " Look here dog! First you have been chasing my brother around then you call him stupid IN MY Face what nexted hmmm." Kiaba said throwing him to the ground.  
  
" KIABA he took my ICE CREAM!!" Jounouchi said shouting.  
  
"Its mine Jounouchi!!" Mokuba sticking his tongue out at him  
  
" NO ITS NOT MOKUBA!!!" still yelling. Then Jounouchi ran after Mokuba again and the chase was on again.  
  
"HURT MY BROTHER AND I'LL THROW YOU OF THE SHIP" Kiaba said somewhat joking and somewhat serious. Then he noticed that Isis was standing there watching. She had a smile on her face. He wondered why. "What' wrong Isis?" he asked very curiously walking towards her till he was only a few feet away.  
  
She smiled even bigger and then started to laugh lightly. " Nothing's wrong Kiaba. I just enjoy seeing you and Mokuba together." She said not laughing but with the same smile. Then she started to think back when Her and Malik were little. Her smile greatly diminished.  
  
Kiaba saw how her smile was pretty much gone. "Uh How is your brother doing I had heard he woke up" He asked trying to change the subjected. " Is he going to be all right?"  
  
Isis had kind of started to cry but she stopped herself. " His doing fine I guess.the doctor says he's still in bad shape. He also said he would be there for a while." She said that time crying just thinking about it. She slumped away a bit and her black silky hair ran over her shoulders. " I'm afraid that he isn't going to be all right. He acts a little afraid. Of me, the doctor and Rishid." She said trying to keep the tears from flowing down her tan egyptian cheeks.  
  
Kiaba was a little surprised to see Isis cry like this.' I mean Isis she's one of the strongest woman I've every ment' he said to him self. " Isis.." he said in a shaky voice. "Your brother he'll be okay, I promise. I'll have all day supervision on him nothing will get by with out knowing. I promise I'll make sure he's okay." He set his hand on her shoulder comforting her, or at least trying to.  
  
Isis looked up. The tears had stopped; wiping them away she looked at Kiaba. " Thank you I really needed that." She said smiling the same smile she had on just a few moments ago.  
  
Kiaba had took his hand off of her and stood there in an awkward state. " Soo.Where were you headed anyway?" Kiaba trying to not blush but failing horrible.  
  
Isis Laughed and walked a little in front of him. " I was going to the cafeteria. To get something to eat I was getting hungry in the room. Malik was asleep so I thought he wouldn't mind if I got something to eat real quick." She said continuing to walk.  
  
Kiaba running to catch up with her. " Wait mind if I come along I'm hungry to. Haven't had anything today so." Kiaba rubbing the back of his head while walking with her.  
  
Isis smiled and giggled at his way of asking. " Sure I could use the company. I'm alone really about this time anyway with Malik being asleep and Rishid doing who knows what?" She said waving her hands in the air. " You can never find him when you want some one to talk to he's always off doing something. Probably sleeping or something like that."  
  
Kiaba was still blushing a little still nervous. " Really? I'm alone to usely tending to stuff like the company stuff like that." He said walking with her. " You said you need to talk to some one or you wanted to right." He said rubbing his head again.  
  
Isis giggled again. "Yes I would like to talk to some one now. " she smiled  
  
" Uhh you can talk to me I'm free." Kiaba lighting up like a Christmas tree.  
  
" Ok I'll do that." Isis smiled and continued walking with Kiaba.  
  
They had gotten to the cafeteria and they got what they wanted to eat and sat down and talked for and hour. Talking about just anything.  
  
Isis thought to herself while Kiaba was talking to her. ' He's very intelligent for his age very very intelligent. He's close to 18 and he's still this smart.' She smiled and listened. Be fore Isis new two hours went by. She looked at the clock in the cafeteria and she jumped up. " OH NO MALIK!!!" she cleared her plate and stared to the door. " Oh Malik I left him!!"  
  
Kiaba was just right behind her clearing his plate to. " Wait Isis!!" he said running after her. They had gotten in the elevator. " Isis can we talk more later I had a great time talking to you" he said getting off of the elevator.  
  
Isis rushing to see her little brother turned to Kiaba. " Kiaba I had a great time too I would like to talk to you more I had fun." She said walking again.  
  
Kiaba had let a great sigh out and walked with her more.  
  
They got to Malik's room And Isis was looking threw the little window. He was still asleep. Rishid was in there and he opened the door.  
  
" Did he wake up Rishid" Whispering trying not to wake him.  
  
" Yes he been asleep the entire time. I thought you said you were only going out for something to eat. It's been two hours." Rishid said with a puzzled look.  
  
" Yeah I know but I met Mr. Kiaba on the way and we were talking and time got away from me." Isis said smiling. Rishid shook his head and went in. Isis giggled a little and turned to Kiaba. "I thank you for spending so much time with me. I enjoyed our talk." She smiled.  
  
Kiaba smiled back. " Yes I to had a great time with you to. Can I see you later sometime maybe tomorrow?" He said blushing  
  
" Yeah that would be nice same time?" Isis said  
  
" Yes that's good." Kiaba smiled back.  
  
" Good see you tomorrow then" she turned and with a smile went into the room. Closing the door behind her and waving to Kiaba threw the little window. He waved back and walked back down the hall.  
  
**********  
  
WOW how cute KIABA HAS FEELINGS...don't slash and batter me please. PLEASE REVIEW *skips off to write the 5th chapter* 


End file.
